One word away
by Wind the Hedgehog 11
Summary: A few moments before Phoebe leaves with Benjamin, someone appears. Who are they? What do they want? Read to find out!


One word away...

So this is a one-shot and Soar somehow is in here. This is a few moments before Phoebe and Benjamin leave. I got the inspiration from last night because I had just finished reading the advanced reading copy we bought a few days before. Now last night is the last night of the day I publish this. AKA Last night=June 21, 2013. Happy reading!

Phoebe brushed away Mallory's, or Queen Kethalia's, tears from her face. "I know we'll see each other again, I just know it." Phoebe said softly to her friend.

"How can you be sure, Phoebe?"

"I just have a really good feeling that it will happen."

"And that is correct." A calm, but loud, voice came from the center of the clearing. Another faerie, Phoebe thought. But why does she look different than the faeries of the Faerie queen in front of her? She had wings as well, but they were different; They were sparkly and had aqua markings on them (Think Sirenix from Winx). Her outfit was modern looking. A turquoise tank top with with a fluffy skirt and aqua leggings. Her long ocean blue hair was in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Questioned Mallory, her face now dry except a small tear running slowly down her cheek. "And what business do you have to be here?"

"I am a fairy from the west. And I have come to bring acceptation."

"Acceptation?" Phoebe echoed.

"Acceptation of your wish to see each other again."

"We-we will? And I still don't understand when you mean faerie from the west." Malory said a bit hesitantly.

"Well, my name is Soar, fairy of the Healing Storm. I am a storm dancer, someone who practices the art of storm or weather power. I'm not a faerie. I mean a faerie from here. Here you spell these types of faeries as Faerie, but from where I come from we are different. We are spelled Fairy, not Faerie."

"There's a difference?" Phoebe asked curiously to Soar.

"Yes, because our powers are separate things. For instance I am the first fairy guardian who is also a storm dancer and my half sister is the fairy of music. And yes, you will get to see each other again. My friend is the fairy of time and she went to see in the future of you two. And with my powers, I'm going to create something so you two will be able to contact each other through the barrier of Faerie and the real world."

"You will?" Pleaded Mallory. Soar nodded and raised both her hands. Along with the movement, a strand of hair from both Mallory and Phoebe came floated up and was cut off by an invisible pair of scissors. And she began to chant:

_Adjuva me vis tempestatis,_  
_PHALERAE duos crearent._  
_Nam duo puellae unum ad contactus_  
_Et alter ex canalibus_  
_Dederunt capilli tui._  
_Placet auxilium me!*_

As she finished, the strands of hair changed into medallions. Blue medallions. One for each of them.

"Are those for us?" Phoebe said.

"Yes. They are for you two. Whenever one of you feels lonely, say the other's name to contact them." Soar passed the medallions to each of them and turned to leave, but stopped as Mallory spoke.

"You said your friend is the fairy of time? And your half sister is the fairy of music? The you must be part of the Winx."

"Yes, I am. I will see both of you to check on every once in a while. See you later, Phoebe. Your Majesty, I think you'll be pleased to know that the Dragon Fire is safe."

"Dragon Fire? I thought it had been taken away!"

"No, we took it back and brought justice to the ones who needed it. Good-bye, Phoebe, Your Majesty." Soar waved her hand and a portal appeared. A portal that had an underwater place behind it. Flapping her wings a bit she passed through it, and the portal closed behind her. Mallory and Phoebe turned to each other. They stepped closer and hugged each other one last time before Phoebe had to go.

"Good-bye, Mallory."

"Good-bye, my friend. Good-bye Phoebe." And then, Phoebe turned to go with Benjamin, back to the real world. In the hallway, Phoebe closed the door and tears fell from her face as she clutched the medallion.

The end.


End file.
